Strawberry Snowflakes
by RamecupMiso
Summary: B-day request for I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi Set in the Rosario plus Strawberry world with Toshiro and Ichigo where Ichigo want Toshiro so Toshiro does what any seme with a lollipop does to an uke and that is sex. r&r nice please Mainly PWP if P is found tell me.


This is a birthday request for I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi happy birthday

Note: This has nothing to do with the actual plot from Rosario plus Strawberry. Just the characters.

Beta: A-chama

And the plot well its smex.

(NA sorry if it's a bit late)

Ichigo was sitting in his room not wanting to go the shop to see everyone, Byakuya saw him as food, Renji and Hisagi saw him as something to fight over and Hanataro saw him along with Byakuya, and yet Toshiro seemed to be the only one who really wanted to understand Ichigo inside and out.

"Toshiro," Ichigo said out loud closing his eyes and he let a smile cross his usually scowling face, when he thought about the ice demon and his lollipop.

"Yes Ichigo?" A voice questioned. Ichigo's eyes shot open and saw the ice demon standing right in front of him.

"Oh, umm, Toshiro its nothing, I was just thinking out loud," Ichigo blushed.

"Are you sure, you look warm your face is all red?"

"I-I-I'm fine, just thirsty I'm going to get a soda, you want one?" Ichigo stammered out and Toshiro shook his head at the offer of a drink and watched as Ichigo left the room. Toshiro walked over to Ichigo's bed and hugged the pillow taking a deep breath in, inhaling Ichigo's smell.

"Ichigo you will be mine, my special little winter strawberry," Toshiro said now laying down on the bed. Today would be the day that he would make the strawberry his. Pulling the lollipop out of his mouth Toshiro let out a breath causing the room to cool down closing his eyes in enjoyment.

"Hey Toshiro?" Ichigo opened the door, walk inside his room and saw Toshiro "sleeping" on his bed. So biting his lip and placing his drink down Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his lips against Toshiro's as best he could because of the lollipop. What Ichigo wasn't expecting was the lips he was kissing to kiss back and his eyes widened in shock as ice blue eyes gazed at him. Ichigo pulled back and blushed red like a strawberry. But Toshiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck pulling him closer. Ichigo was trying to form some words but was unsuccessful.

"What is it Ichigo?" Toshiro asked blowing some cool air on him causing Ichigo to shiver.

"I-I-I really like you," Ichigo managed to stammer out.

"Good cause I like you my winter strawberry," Ichigo blushed red at the nickname. "And I intend to eat you up," Ichigo was so red that he thought he might melt the ice demon. Then in an instant Toshiro had Ichigo pinned down under him.

"Toshiro I-don't think that…" Toshiro placed a finger on Ichigo's lip.

"Shhhhh… let us be together," Toshiro said taking Ichigo's hand and created a frozen set of handcuffs that locked to the headboard. "I want to see all of you," Toshiro spoke into the strawberry's ear. Then Toshiro's hand turned into a long knife-like object, and cut the strawberry's clothes off and once that was done the long knife-like object disappeared.

"T-T-Toshiro what the hell?"

"I want you and you want me," Toshiro stated at the naked red strawberry who wasn't protesting at the last comment. "Your getting so hot you might melt me." Toshiro said licking Ichigo's ear, "Maybe I should cool you down?" Toshiro ran his cold fingers down Ichigo's body. Soon Toshiro blew his ice-cold breath right over Ichigo's nipples hardening them instantly causing Ichigo to arch his back.

"Toshiro," Ichigo moaned out when his now harden nipples were now being pinched.

"It seems that no matter how much I touch you on the outside you still stay so very warm. Maybe I need to cool you from the inside."

"In-inside?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes," Toshiro pulled out his lollipop from his mouth to reveal a light blue lollipop. "Here Ichigo suck," Toshiro shoved the lollipop inside Ichigo mouth and Ichigo tasted what seemed to be a like a snow-cone with only a hint of berry on it. As fast as Ichigo tasted it, the lollipop was gone and the stick was removed from his mouth.

"You see Ichigo, we ice demons can use these lollipops to either keep cool no matter what the weather is or we can use the sticks in order to mate with other demons or even humans," Ichigo watched as Toshiro blew onto the stick and creating a now larger sized lollipop (about the size of a jaw breaker). "Now lick my sweet winter strawberry."

Ichigo was about to deny the request but Toshiro spoke with a hint of warning in his voice, so Ichigo did as he was told and gave tentative licks to the large lollipop. Ichigo couldn't identify the taste, but it tasted like a fruit punch and he also noticed that it was starting to melt a little bit with each lick. Just as Ichigo was about to deliver yet another lick the lollipop was pulled away and Toshiro gave him a lopsided smile.

"Now this might hurt a bit," Was all the warning Ichigo got as the large lollipop was inserted into his entrance.

"Unnnn," Ichigo cried out. It didn't hurt since it was slick from the licking Ichigo gave it earlier but it was cold.

"Shhhhhh… just relax," Toshiro spoke softly and kissed Ichigo deeply on the lips and Ichigo couldn't help but respond to the kiss and opened his mouth to deepen it, but Toshiro pulled away and Ichigo whimpered.

"I enjoyed seeing your beautiful body. I think you should have the same pleasure." Toshiro began to remove his clothes and Ichigo went as red as his name sake he was surprised that the ice lollipop didn't melt inside of him. Toshiro was heavy with muscles but more lean and hard which suited him perfectly. As Ichigo's eyes roamed over the ice demon's body it stopped over his hard cock that was raised over the white patch of hair.

"I see you like what you see?" Ichigo still red nodded his head and then let out a moan. Toshiro smiled now that his lollipop was taking affect the bottom half was cold the top half was warm creating a very nice middle ground for Ichigo to enjoy. That and the lollipop was slowly cooling Ichigo down enough so he could 's middle ground touch him and touch him he shall.

"Are you ready?" Toshiro didn't waste any time in jumping on the bed and positioning himself at Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo realized what Toshiro was about to do.

"Wait you aren't going to?" Ichigo questioned. Toshiro smiled his stalker smile and shoved himself in right along side the lollipop and Ichigo let out a moan since the lollipop was right on top of his prostate. If anything Ichigo could have sworn it was stuck on there like when his father for whatever reason needed to lick a pole in winter very stupid but very funny. But in his case it was very pleasurable and he kept moaning out Toshiro's name with every thrust.

"P-p-please re-release meeee. I *moan * want to *gasp* touch you. "

"All right my winter strawberry." In an instant the ice shackles were gone and Ichigo's hands were all over the ice demons body moaning on passionate love. Toshiro could not have been happier at the reaction and began to thrust harder and harder and Toshiro knew he was close and picked up his pace.

"To-Toshiro I'm so close," Ichigo moaned out his hand now moving to his own cock only to be knocked away.

"No you can't," Toshiro stated, "I need to be the one and it can be only me." Toshiro snapped his hips he was getting close and he knew Ichigo was close very close if his cock was any indication.

"Ichigo," Toshiro cried out with a sharp snap of his hips and Ichigo came crying out Toshiro's name and it hit him hard so hard he saw snowflakes that resemble stawberries.

"I knew it I knew we were meant to be together."

"Hu?" Ichigo asked a little dazed from cumming.

"When we…ice demons take a mate we use our lollipop to put some of our essence in there but then if we pick the right mate they give some of there essence to create unique snowflakes. If it hadn't worked the lollipop would still be there but its not and that means we are susposed to be together and even if it didn't melt I would try and try again because I love you."

"I love you to."

note: first sex scene on

read and review

no flames


End file.
